scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (Duchess Studio's Japanese Style)
Duchess Studios Productions' movie-spoof of Jumanji. Cast * Young/Adult Alan Parrish - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Young/Adult Sarah Whittle - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Carl Bentley - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Judy Shepherd - Melody (The Little Mermaid: Return of the Sea) * Peter Shepherd - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Van Pelt - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Kid/Child Alan Parrish - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Kid/Child Sarah Whittle - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Sam Parrish - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Carol Parrish - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Billy Jessup - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Nora Shepherd - Mulan (Mulan) * Exterminator - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Caleb - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Benjamin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Peter as a Monkey - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Mrs. Thomas - Joy (Inside Out) * Paramedics - Tarzan and Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Shoe Factory Bum - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Construction Worker - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) * Louise - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gun Salesman - Shrek (Shrek) * Judy and Peter's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) * Two French Girls - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Miss Magrude - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Bill - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Frank - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) * Bum's Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Purple Flowers - Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Pod - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) * Lion - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Crocodile - Nile Crocodile (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pelican - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Monkeys - Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons and Chimpanzees (The Jungle Book, Tarzan and Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa) * Stampede - Black Rhinoceroses, African Bush Elephants, Blue Wildebeests, Plains Zebras, Thomson's Gazelles, Cape Buffaloes, Gemsboks, Topis, Giraffes and Okapis (The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½ and The Lion Guard) * Mosquitoes - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-it Ralph) * Bats - Crows (Dumbo), Vultures (The Jungle Book), and Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Spiders - Hyenas (The Lion King), Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard), Fossas (Madagascar) and Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Gallery Hiro_Hamada_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Young/Adult Alan Parrish AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Young/Adult Sarah Whittle Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Carl Bentley Melody.jpg|Melody as Judy Shepherd Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (1).jpg|Louie as Peter Shepherd Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Van Pelt Modern sherman.png|Sherman as Kid/Child Alan Parrish Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Kid/Child Sarah Whittle Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Sam Parrish Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Carol Parrish Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Nora Shepherd Cody.png|Cody as Billy Jessup Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Exterminator Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg|Peter Pan as Caleb Mowgli_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Mowgli as Benjamin Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Peter Monkey Joy.jpg|Joy as Mrs. Thomas Tarzan_in_Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|and Geppetto as Paramedics Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Shoe Factory Bum Ted Wiggins.png|Ted as Construstion Worker Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Louise Shrek1.png|Shrek as Gun Saleman Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Princess-jasmine-aladdin-9.23.jpg|and Jasmine as Peter and Judy's Parents Robyn.png|Robyn Starling Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|and Cecilia Nuthatch as Two French Girls Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Miss Magrude Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Bill Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Frank Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Pod Randall Boggs.jpg|Randall Boggs as the Lion Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Studios Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Studios Movies Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Studio's Japanese Movies Category:Duchess Studio's Dreamworks Movies Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Dragon Rockz Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs